Frostbitten
by Nolyn619
Summary: Story goes that there is a young girl who died within the school's freezer. Now as a ghost, things start to get fishy as she roams around the school living her new life. To figure out the the identity of her murderer, she must first team up with Jack Frost to save the children of Holoska from the teachers who banned everything fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:  
**Based on a recent dream, I was inspired to write this wonderful chapter. Now, somethings to keep in mind~  
1\. Jack does not appear in this chapter, He comes in **Chapter 2:** _Waiting for Snow  
_2\. Chapter 1 is and introduction of the person I became in the dream.  
3\. Enjoy! Feedback is well accepted!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _Wisp_

_"Ghosts have a way of misleading you; they can make your thoughts as heavy as branches after a storm." _  
_― Rebecca Maizel, Infinite Days_

* * *

Four squeamish girls, covered in heavy blankets, sat in a small circle within the school's freezer. "I can't believe we are doing this! " said a brunette covered in a teal blanket.

A blonde-headed girl cleared her throat after she took a sip out of her mug. "Yea! we are so daring!" She nudged her black-haired cuddle buddy. "Right Sammy?"

"Yea.. sure Angel... Can we just get on with the story?" She said hugging her knees.

"Alright, alright. The great Elizabeth will tell this story!" Said the brunette. "Back when-"

A small pink blanket pulled Angel's hand. "Can I go home?" Asked a small child. "It's really cold in here... What if mom and dad find out?"

"Oh Hush Emily! We're all having a good time. Mom said I couldn't leave your side... and did I break that promise?" Her sister shook her head as she took her blanket and covered her dimly lit candle flickered. The room's walls began to settle in for the story. A red milk crate held the door open, allowing a faint strip of blue light shown through the metallic freezer door.

"Now, if I don't get interrupted," She paused to look around. She then reached over and snagged a candle. She held the candle so close to her face that it made her hardly recognizable. "Not long ago, a girl died here. She barely had any friends. Many people labeled her weird because all she did was reading books in the library."

"Sounds like Emily." Angel snorted.

Just then a large bag of marshmallows as thrown at her face. "What did I just say Angel!"

"Yea," Sammy spoke up. "Liz, just please continue."

Angel rolled her eyes as Elizabeth continued. "Oh! I have a picture of her!" She reached down in her blanket and pulled out an old picture. "This is what she looks like." She said as she passed it around. Sammy took one look at handed over to Blondie.

"What's her name?" Angel asked as she passed that paper along to her sister. Little Emily studied the picture. In the picture, the girl was sitting in the windowsill reading a book. She wore a slightly baggy gray sweatshirt and black shorts. Her hair braided to the side, while her bangs looked like she combed back with her fingers. Emily then noticed that the girl wasn't wearing shoes. It took her a second to notice that they were on the floor.

"Wisp, because no one knows her real name." Elizabeth declared. "I've tried looking her up in the year books, but I couldn't find her." She cleared her throat." So, one day, Wisp was in the library reading a really thick book. A group of girls approached her and tried to befriend her. Wisp eagerly agreed to hanging out with them. The group of girls planned on hanging out sometime after school. Wisp grew very anxious throughout the day because she never really hung out with girls before.

"As the time came, Wisp went outside to look for the group of giggly girls, but they where no were in sight. She began to think that he girls pulled a prank on her. Just as she turned around, a small girl, about Emily's age, came up to Wisp in tears. She lost a her mother and said she was a teacher at this school.

"Seeing that Wisp had lost the girls, she decided to help the small child. The two walked back into the school and looked around. Wisp got distracted at some point and lost sight of the child. She now had to find the kid and the parent.

"Wisp ran through the halls, calling out for the small child. Someone then grabbed her arm and yanked her into a room. Wisp fought against this mysterious person in the pitch-black room, but had no luck. The fight went on for what seemed to go on for hours till she got locked up in this very room. If you look over to the door..." She pulled out her flash light and shined the light on the door. "... you can see the scratch marks."The group of girls looked at it in awe. "The next day, as the lunch lady went to get the food ready for that day's meal, she saw Wisp laying on the floor."

There was a long silence before Angel broke it. "W-Why do they call her Wisp?"

"That rush of air you feel down the halls is said to be her. Some people say they've seen her in a wisp like form, so, we call her Wisp. It sort'a fits." Sammy said.

Emily held the picture tightly. "That's so sad... who would have done such a thing?"

"Some say it's the group of girls playing a trick... or even the nasty school janitor taking his next pray!" Elizabeth announced. The squeamish girls laughed and giggled as little Emily kept quiet.

The laughter stopped as soon as the candle went out. Small chatter went about Sammy and Elizabeth as Emily spoke up. "Angel?" Her soft voice broke the silence. Emily's hand searching for her sister's hand. "Angel! Where are you?"

"Emily~" A small whisper came from the dark. Emily jumped from the soft voice brushing against her ear. She quickly crawled up against Elizabeth and Sammy for safety. The hooded figure lingered over. "Let's stay locked up the in this freezer forever!"

Emily shot up and ran out of the room in tears. "Angel! I thought we weren't going to do that?"

"I thought we were joking about that! I didn't think you actually think you would do it..." Sammy said standing up beside Elizabeth. "I can't believe you Angelica Carter..."

"What?" Angel pulled her gray hood down. "It was just for fun."

The two girls looked at each other before heading to the door. "We're going home."

Just then, the door slammed. "Do you think that was funny?"

Angel grew furious. "You know what Sammy? You didn't have to slam that door to get my attention. I can clearly see that."

"T-That wasn't me..." She looked over to Elizabeth with the flash light.

"Don't look at me!" She shakingly said as she flashed her flashlight over to the girls.

Two hands clapped on Angel's shoulders. A figure behind her look a lot like what she wore, but she had brown hair. "Didn't anyone tell you that if you make a face for too long that it'll get stuck?"

Angel and her friends froze. "T-The W-Wisp...!" Their lungs almost bursting out of their chests as they screeched. They all jammed into the door and yanked at the frost covered door handle. Their hands began burn from the frozen handle.

The girl from behind gave a small giggle. "Leaving so soon? I thought we could all catch up... friends."

The door busted open as the girls flooded into the hall, leaving their things in the freezer. The Wisp walk through the door and watched the screaming girls run around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Off to the left, a large window showcased the large white moon. There were clouds in the distance, but not thick enough to accumulate snow. The young figure pursed her lips together. "Fall is ending... when will the snow come Jack?" She said to herself. She then looked down the hall to see the girls skid down the hall. "Time to scare some girls out." She jolted down the hall like a blur. A smile cracked her face. "Friends! Wait up!" She giggled to herself a little as she played her own joke. "Don't leave me!" Just as she turned the corner, she heard sobbing. She instantly stopped and look down the other end of the hall where the crying grew louder. Wisp grew quiet and sneaked down the hall and looked in every crevice.

A small figure curled up in the corner, huddling, shaking. "Don't lock me up the freezer!" Emily whimpered.

"What? N-No!" She crouched down to her height and pulled her hood down. "I would never." She looked at Emily with concern. Her face then softened. "Please don't cry."

Emily looked up and saw the familiar face. "I-It's you! The girl in the picture. Why did you scare me?"

"That wasn't me. It was your sister making fun of me.." She gave a warm smile to the sniffling girl and held a hand out to her. "What do you say we prank your sister back?"

* * *

**I do not own 'Rise of the Guardians' franchise. This is a fan-fiction that was based on a recent dream. The only characters I own is: Wisp, Emily, Angel, Elizabeth, and Sammy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:  
**Thank you all for such wonderful comments, hearts, and follows. Please enjoy. _  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _Waiting For Snow_

_"Thank goodness for the first snow, it was a reminder—no matter how old you became and how much you'd seen, things could still be new if you were willing to believe they still mattered."_

_― Cadence Bushmell_

* * *

Emily nodded joyfully as she took Wisp's hand. "We won't scare them too much... will we?" She asked lightly.

"Just enough to not mess with you again." Wisp said pulling the child up. "We probably should go find them."

"Wouldn't they be gone by now?" the small girl asked. "We've been in the hall for a long time now."

Wisp smiled. "You would be surprised how easily someone can get lost when they're scared. If you could give me a second..." Wisp let go of the small child's hand and bent down. She then jumped up, going right through the ceiling. Emily looked up in awe. There were no marks on the ceiling Wisp came back down. "...They're right by the library. Perfect! All I need to do is give them some miss indirection. You ready Emily?"

Emily gave a big nod. Wisp then took her hand once more and slowly started floating up. Emily grasped Wisp's hand hard. "W-We're flying."

Instead of saying that it was only Wisp doing the job, all she did was look down at Emily and smile. "Yea! Now... Here's what I'd like for you to do."

~.~

"Where are we going?!" Yelled Sammy as she ran along side her barefoot friends.

"We are getting out of here!" Elizabeth panted.

Sammy retorted back with giving a swift smack to the head. "Elizabeth, that is obvious!"

"We're lost.. Inside our own school... Why on earth is it so damn big?!" Angel stated.

"It's so we can fit all the kids in one school." Sammy rolled her eyes. "When we are through this I-" The sound of shattering glass echoed the hall.

The girls grew silent. Angel shivered and quickly latched behind Sammy and Elizabeth. Before they were going to run down an empty hallway, all the corrodes slammed shut except for one. At the end of that hall showed a faint figure of someone running down the hall. The small group of girls backed up into a closed-door. Angel quickly turned around and quickly opened that door and pulled her friends inside.

The group of panting girls pushed their backs up against the door. The large room filled with moonlight from the large arched windows and enormously large bookshelves. Each window had a windowsill seating arrangement, along with other chairs scattered around the library. "We're stuck... How are we going to get out?!" Elizabeth raised her voice.

Angel's hand quickly covered her trap. "If you would be quiet for one moment... I could think of something." She said taking the leadership role. "There's gotta' be an exit, you know, in case of a fire... If I remember correctly... I think I know where it is... but one problem."

"What?" The two followers asked.

She took a deep breath in. "It's in the back of the library." The group looked at one another. "Let's get a move on ladies..." Angel said leading the group slowly through the library. The air felt so still that even the slightest noise could make the girls jump out of their skins.

"Didn't someone say that Wisp liked to read...?" Elizabeth asked.

Sammy jabbed her elbow into Elizabeth's side. "Shut up!"

"Oh my god!"

"What!" Both the girls asked looking in the direction that Angel drew her attention. There beside the windowsill laid a pair of black little shoes. The group froze. As they looked at the shoes, they come to realize that in the picture of Wisp, there laid the same shoes in the same spot. Life was then brought into the shoes as they slowly made their way over to the group. Out of the three screaming girls, Angel was the one who decided to run.

"Don't leave me!" Wisp wailed. "I thought we were friends!"

One by one, the books started flying off the shelves. As the group of girls closed in on the exit, the monstrous bookshelves began to topple down towards the girls like domino's. The girls jetted out the fire escape and scrambled in the grass. Angel fell flat on her face as she raced for her car.

Before the last bookshelf fell, Wisp grabbed it and gently set it down. "Woah!" Emily giggled. "I've never seen my sister that scared before! I bet she even wet her pants!" Her childish laugh echoed through the library.

"Just goes to show that I still got it." She floated over to a small balcony Emily had been. A large stack of books were at her side.

"I never thought throwing books at my sis' would be so fun!"

Wisp smiled. "Yea, just don't do it at home." The small child nodded and gave a large yawn. "Let me take you home... I wouldn't want you to walk home alone. Do you live far?"

Emily rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Yea.."

"Well," Wisp crouched down. "Hop on my back and we'll follow your sister's car." The sleepy child climbed on her back. Wisp floated up and out of the school. She looked around till she saw a car racing down a windy road. "Do you like the snow?" Wisp asked. She could feel the child nod. "I love the snow... I like watching it cover the ground and the way that it shimmers gives me goosebumps!" Wisp continued her small ramble as she followed the car. "I used to love being in snow fights and making angles in the snow... and drinking hot chocolate when I rushed inside for warmth..." Wisp grew quieter and quieter, only to find out little Emily had fallen asleep. A smile cracked on her face as she went down the parked car and the teens sprinting inside a small knit home.

Wisp floated around each window till she saw a pink room that was lit by a nightlight. A room smothered in stuffed animals and a doll house set up in the corner of the room. She fazed through the window with Emily and set her down in bed. She quietly tucked her in. "Will I see you again?" Emily said in a tired voice.

"I'll always be in the library." She said backing up. "Stop by and read a book or two." She said giving a wink before she left.

A rush of footsteps marched up the stairs. The door thrown open to reveal the once giggling group of girls. They were just petrified to see that Emily was in bed. "What are you doing in my room!" Angel said in a quivered voice.

From outside, Wisp laughed. Not a maniacal one, no, but a laugh filled with joy. "It's been a while since I could really laugh like that... Oh, that needs to happen more often." She smiled to herself as she drew back to the school.

Once there, Wisp flipped on the lights and immediately went to work; fixing up bookshelves and putting books back in order. As she worked, she would constantly look out the window and sneak books off the shelf to read. She picked many winter themed books and set them aside for later. Oh, how she longed for winter to come. It seemed that the year before, it never snowed. Maybe for a day, but it melted quickly the day after.

She wanted to see smiles and hear laughter, the snowflakes and snow angels. She wanted it all. Whenever it snowed, she would always be found near the courtyard. The way that the snow fell there... was magical.

Wisp cuddled a large book, one with leathery cover and large golden swirls. It was a book of legends and fairy tales. She took it to the windowsill that her shoes laid under. She propped her legs up and rested the book on her knees; her head leaning against the cool window. She took in a deep breath as she flipped through the pages. Some told of mythical creatures that controlled things like the plants and weather, the man on the moon, and simple holiday 'characters' like Santa and the Easter Bunny. The name Jack was very familiar to her as she came to a chapter about him. She'd alway would use winter saying and question him when the snow would come.

Wisp was a non believer. She always liked the thought of imaginary figures bringing children happiness. Wisp always had such a soft spot for the children. In fact, before she passed, she was the neighborhood babysitter. All the children loved her, and she loved them back.

The small ghost girl looked up and out the window at the large full moon. Several snowflakes softly floated down. "Snow!" She jumped up, both hands planted on the window as she looked out. "It's finally here!" Her face lit up. The edges of the arched window began to freeze over, creating beautiful window art. "Oh, thank you Jack Frost!" She said to the imaginary figure. "How I longed for this.." She smiled and pressed her forehead up against the window.

From the other side of the window, a small etching of the word "Welcome" was badly written. Wisp jumped back. Her rump hit the ground hard. She winced a little as she went to stand. "What the..." She rubbed her backside. Just as she looked back up, there floated a figure in blue; snow-white hair, a pale skin completion, and a long brown staff. "It's you!" She pointed. "You can't be real!" She said aloud to herself as she went to the window and opened it. She turned her head away as a burst of howling wind flowed in. "You can't be real..." She repeated, taking a peek at him.

He smiled. "If I'm not real... then how can you see me?"

* * *

**I do not own 'Rise of the Guardians' franchise. This is a fan-fiction that was based on a recent dream. The only characters I own is: Wisp, Emily, Angel, Elizabeth, and Sammy.**


	3. Chapter 3: Stuck on a Timeless Thought

**Author's Note:**

*Wrote this chapter across the states as I ventured off to New York City with my school mates* **_****intensifies reasonings as to why it took so long to post********_**

1\. Thoughts are in Italics  
2\. This chapter was going to be in 1st person, but then it got weird so I changed it to thought bubbles.  
3\. Have fun reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** _Stuck on a Timeless Thought_

_"Our life is made up of time; our days are measured in hours, our pay measured by those hours, our knowledge is measured by years. . . And yet your time eventually runs out and you wonder in your heart of hearts if those seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years and decades were being spent the best way they possibly could. In other words, if you could change anything, would you?"_

_― Cecelia Ahern_

* * *

_Sure, it took some time to get used to another friendly being who floated about as I did. As I sit in my snug little spot, I recall all the times he and I share a lifetime of stories. A small smile crosses my face every time he comes to mind. At last, someone who has lived as long as me and is willing to confront me with some form of friendship._

_She looked longingly out the window as she fiddled the leathery corners of a book she recently picked up. I like this one. It's called 'Pitch Black'. It's about how one man who many made fun of soon turned into one of the most feared. It was quite interesting really. I find it really courageous and brave of the man. His story reminds me of myself really... Sad to think of it that way, but I can truly relate. _

_Emily would like to read a book like this. _By her side, there lay several books that she saved for her. _Come to think of it, her sixteenth birthday is coming up soon. Man, has she grown. It felt just like yesterday she was up to my hip. Now, we've become best of friends. She has tried to convince me many times to enroll with her at school so she wouldn't feel so alone. But I have told her that too many people know about me. More and more anxious students appear in the empty freezer. About after the fifteenth group, I did less and ended up not showing up at all. I mostly hang around the tree's outside and hide within the library. It's a hard job to be a ghost._

Emily would like to read a book like this. By her side, there lay several books she saved for her. Come to think of it, her sixteenth birthday is coming up soon. Man, has she grown. It felt just like yesterday she was up to my hip. Now, we've become best of friends. She has tried to convince me many times to enroll with her at school so she wouldn't feel so alone. But I have told her that too many people know about me. More and more anxious students appear in the empty freezer. About after the fifteenth group, I did less and ended up not showing up at all. I mostly hang around the tree's outside and hide within the library. It's a hard job to be a ghost.

The moon is full and fills the room with a white glow. Wisp's knees fidget and her toes crinkle as she continues to look outside. _I can't wait till Jack comes back. He always tells me the craziest stories while I tell him, well, not as enjoyable ones. I get tired of doing the same old things. It's either scary or reading, and I'm already over one of those things._ She pressed her head against the window. _Just something new would be nice. It could be anything! A dragon in the basement of the school? Lost treasure? Maybe a new playground for me to play on. The one this school has is so old and broken down._

A large door slams shut, making her jump. She cocked her head over to where the sound echoed. _What? Is someone trying to scare the ghost or something? Trying to provoke me maybe?_ She lightly set the book down on Emily's pile and slowly got up. She hovers towards the door and popped her head through the door, looking from right to left. _No jittery kids, just emptiness. The kind of emptiness I would create... or I used to._

_I know I'm not alone in this school. There are tons of other ghosts... but many have steered clear of me... even when I try to befriend them. Is this their way of coming out to me? Perhaps. But I don't like it. Why don't they just say 'Hi! My name is so-and-so and I would like to bla-bla-bla' like a normal... ghost?_

She phased through the door and took another good look around. _It could have been the wind._ She shrugged it off and return to her ledge. _I shouldn't think too into it. I'm over thinking it. Yea... That's it-_ "... Where's my books?" She search high and low. "The heck? This is my spot." She said, picking her shoes up.

"You mean these?" Said a voice along with the sound of fluttering pages.

She quickly turned around. "Jack!" She sprang up at him. "You're here early!" Wisp readily reached for her books.

"Ah, ah, ah." He said using his height. "What's the magic word?"

Her eyes rolled and she managed to snatch one of the books. "Abracadabra." she said with a wicked smile on her face, her book tight in her arms as she floated about in the air.

"I'm going to let that slide this time, Wisp." He said with a chuckle as he held up another book.

Wisp lightly gasped. "That one is for Emily."

He flipped through the pages. "What about me? Don't I get a book?"

Wisp rolled her eyes once more. "Maybe if you ever pick a book up, maybe I'll suggest you some."

He smiled and looked around as he started dropping books, Wisp catching each one. "I bet you've read every book in this place... twice."

"No... I've already read about a thousand. Plus, the librarian always brings in new material." Wisp gave a slight hum as she set the books down. "Jack, it's like dipping into new words. Living other people's lives. Without feeling the physical pain." She looked out the window where the snowflakes floated down. "A way for me to visit places that you have, without leaving here."

"Well.. Why don't you?"

Wisp stopped floating and fell silent quickly. "I'm not a guardian like you, Jack. I'm a ghost. I'm attached to this town. I'll never see the outside world again. The furthest I can go is to pass on. . . And I'm not ready for that."

"Then what's holding you back?"

She cocked a brow. "What do you think? I gotta find out who killed me."

Jack's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yea," She flipped around in the air to set her eyes on him. "It's not like he can do anything to me now... right?"

"You... got a point." He said looking slightly away. Jack was never fond of being reminded that Wisp was a ghost.

"Well... Why are you here so early?" She said changing the subject. "It feels like you come earlier every year."

He stiffened. "The weather can't stay the same all the time."

"You know," She floated down and tiptoed on top of the bookcase. "If you keep this up, it'll be snowing in the summer." She lightly laughed.

"I won't let that happen." He then smirked. "Yet." He watched her carefully. "So what have you been up to Miss Wisp?"

"Oh, you know.. The usual. Nothing too exciting-" She paused. "Well, actually. I had an odd experience."

"Do tell." He said as an eager school girl. Laying down as he floated in the air.

"Well, I felt as if a ghost visited me. It was so strange. I know there are others here, but they never come out."

"Maybe they noticed how nice you really are." He smiled.

A warm blush covered her cheeks. "You'd think that, wouldn't you?" she let out a heavy sigh. "It didn't feel like it was a nice being. I mean.. For all I know, It could be the wind. But in all honesty, I'm really confused."

"Why don't I stay here with you for the rest of the night. Maybe we could do some ghost hunting." He pointed his staff around like a Ghostbusters vacuum and made funny suctioning noises.

She smiled. "You and Petter-Pan must be the best of friends."

He stopped and looked at her questionably. "Petter who?"

Wisp laughed. "Just another kid who never grows up." After a while, she pressed her lips together and an idea sprung. "Here." She floated about the library looking for a book. "Time to brush up on your fictiona- . . History." She said, grabbing a book about the boy who lives forever. "Say.. Since you're real, so are mermaids, dragons, and witches too... right?" She asked as she tossed him a narrow looking book.

He quickly caught it with his free hand. "Sure, I just don't get acquainted with them."

Her jaw nearly hit the floor. Why had she not asked him about this sooner? "Woah.. So these books could be real." She now thought heavily. "Woah..."

"Now, I know I'm not a big book reader, but a lot of these tales are written by mortals. Whom I remind you that know not much about my kind."

She looked up at him. "You got a point..." Wisp's shortly lived dreams shattered. She then floated up and grabbed the books once more. "So besides you and your Saviors-"

"Guardians."

"Right, right... Your Guardians, who else do you know?" She said, plopping down beside her large book pile. She pressed her back up against the cold window.

He sat on the other side of the book pile, mimicking Wisp's actions. "Well, most of the mythological creatures are alive along with..." He paused, awaiting the thousands of questions to poor out of little Wisp's mouth.. But it was silent. "Wisp?" He said, leaning over to see her, asleep. He gave a small smile. "Guess I'll have to have an earful tomorrow." He happily sighed.

* * *

**I do not own 'Rise of the Guardians' franchise. This is a fan-fiction that was based on a recent dream. The only characters I own is: Wisp, Emily, Angel, Elizabeth, and Sammy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:  
**

**Well... Now I have a blog up and running for Wisp!**

**misswispywillows(.tumblr.)(com/)**

**Just remove the '()'**

**From there you can ask HER questions about **_AnYtHiNg! _**Asks can be made anonymously. **

* * *

**Chapter 4:** _Mr. Kain_

_"After all, we all know Hide and Seek can be a scary game, especially when we don't want to be found?"_

_― Callie Hunter_

* * *

"So... what you're trying to say is., you've actually met a giant." Wisp asked as she walked along a tree branch; the use of Jack's staff kept her balanced.

"Yes. But, technically I didn't because-"

"-You don't want to get associated..." She sighed heavily.

"Hey, last time I got associated with a group of mystical supernaturals, I became a Guardian... And I don't feel up to joining any new groups." He said with a slight chuckle.

"To think you help kids all around the world." She watched the snowflakes slowly falling on the white sheet of untouched snow. "Must be tiring." she said, looking down at the boy who rested against the tree.

"Perhaps," He said with a smile across his face. "But it's a good job to have."

Just then, the doors flew open. Both Jack and Wisp looked towards the school, kids flooding out from the doors. One kid fell flat on his face from all the snow gear he had on. As he pushed up, his face was covered in snow. "Aw, poor kid. Do you think you could help him, Jack?"

He got up and floated over to the kid. "Come on bud."

Wisp smiled to herself as she watched him go.

"Talking to yourself again Wisp?"

She jumped a bit. She then smiled, recognizing who the voice belonged to. "Emily. Don't you know it's bad to scare a ghost?" She giggled as she turned around to see a blonde, blue-eyed girl who wore a lavender knit cap and a dark purple winter coat. She then sighed. "One of these days I'll get you to see him. Why else would there be all this snow?" She said, hopping off the branch. She floated about Emily, her feet barely touching the snow.

"It's all about condensation and.. You know... sciencey-weather stuff." She laughed as she moved behind a bush so that Wisp could not be seen.

"You know, your sciencey-weather stuff won't always be the answer to everything you know." Wisp said. "Where's your little brother? Has he grown?"

"Oh, very much! He's..." Emily thought for a moment. "About at my hip." She gestured with her hand.

"Is he out here?" Wisp said, scouting around as she peeked her head out from the bush.

"No, no. he's at home with a cold. The weather change gets him every time."

She popped her head back out. "Oh, I'll have to give Jack a good yammering to." She smiled.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You and your silly words." She then rubbed her hands together and brought them to her mouth, a puff of warm air escaped through her fingers. "So, did you find me any good books?"

"Oh, yeah. It's in the library." She then looked out towards the large glass-pained windows. From outside, one could see the thousands of books lined up for eager readers. She then looked over to where Jack was playing with the kids. Some of them were able to see him, but most of the older kids could not.

"So this, 'Jack Frost'," Emily used air quotes. Wisp turned to her voice. "Is he nice?"

"The nicest." She answered. "He tells the greatest stories and the funniest jokes."

"Sounds like someone has a crush on a ghost."

"Emily!" Wisp had the biggest smile on her face as she lightly shoved her. "No way. And he's not a-"

"I want all the kids inside. . . Now!"

The laughter was cut short like a knife. Emily and Wisp slowly looked from behind the bush. "What's going on?" asked the ghostly figure. "Who is that?"

"He's new." Emily stated. "His name is Mr. Kain." She ended it with a sigh of dread. "He's a drag..."

"You two! Behind the bush. The rules apply to all students." Yelled the young looking teacher.

"Oh no.." Wisp dropped Jack's staff and looked to Emily. "What am I going to do?" She whispered nervously.

"Just play along." Emily softly said as she came out. "Just, slip away when no one is looking."

The cold snow crunched beneath Wisp's bare feet as she followed Emily. Wisp slung her hood up and pulled on the strings to hide her face. She then looked back to see Jack standing under the tree with his staff in hand, even from a distance, Wisp could see his knuckles turn white.

She turned back around to come face to face with this new teacher. "And you would be?"

"Me? I- uh.. It's Niana." She shyly looked down. There was silence. "N-Niana Willows... Sir..."

She could feel his breath on her. "Why are you in shorts... and have no shoes on?" He picked at her with tormenting questions.

"I-" She froze up. She never met another human besides Emily. This encounter caught her by surprise... not giving herself time to think up a good explanation.

"Niana! We're going to be late for class!" Emily said pulling Wisp's hand.

Wisp was practically drag down in the hallway. She feared looking back just because she could still feel his eyes on her. "This is bad..."

"N-Not entirely." Emily said. The two then turned down a hall way and stood. "It could have been worse." Wisp gave her the look. "Okay... okay, that was pretty bad." She then smiled for reassurance. "Now what?"

Wisp thought for a moment. "Well-" The back corridor doors slammed as footsteps echoed down the hall, growing louder with each second. "Talk after school?" Emily nodded and rushed to her class. Wisp's body then went transparent as she peeked her head down the hall. Sure enough, it was Mr. Kain going into the principle's office. She quietly made her way over.

"She said her name was Niana Willows. Ni-an-a." Mr. Kain's voice projected out through the thin walls.

"I heard you the first time." The old gray-haired man said as he shuffled through a thick stack of papers. "We don't have any records of her." He said as he looked up with his thin glasses. "There are many students here, I remind you Mr. Kain... Maybe her paper's got missed placed." He then paused as he looked at the eager looking man. "I will just continue my search tomorrow morning."

"But Mr. Shiftwell-"

"I have several meetings to attend to." he got up and grabbed a suitcase. "Now, if you excuse me. I'm late for one."

"Y-Yes Sir..." he said going to the open the door for the old man.

"Oh dear..." Wisp said backing up.

The door opened up and the short Mr. Shiftwell came out. Behind him, Mr. Kain stormed out in a fuss and red in the face. As the old man turned, he walked right through the transparent Wisp. He shivered a bit but ignored the feeling. "Darn weather." He muttered.

"Great..." She sighed. "Now I have to become a student..." She said floating into the room.

* * *

Emily was waiting for Wisp, her bag slung around her arm and her knit hat snug on her head. "Where is she..?" She asked herself as she looked around.

Little Wisp phased through a wall with a book at hand. "Emily." She whispered.

"Ahh.. there you are." She said taking the book Wisp held out. "This little thing?"

"Hey... It's a good read." She smiled. "Give it a try."

Emily hugged the book. "So, on to the real situation here. . . He saw you. What are you going to do? And Niana?"

Wisp shrugged. "It's all that I could come up with at the time."

Emily scooted closer. "So.. does this mean-"

Wisp held her ID card. "Yup... I might need some new clothes." She said with a shy smile.

* * *

**I do not own 'Rise of the Guardians' franchise. This is a fan-fiction that was based on a recent dream. The only characters I own is: Wisp, Emily, Angel, Elizabeth, Sammy, Mr. Kain, and Mr. Shiftwell.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Her blog is still up**

**misswispywillows(.tumblr.)com**

**Just remove the '()' :3 ((you could even use this to kick my butt in gear!))**

**From there you can ask HER questions about **_AnYtHiNg! _**Asks can be made anonymously.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** _Dress Up_

_"Growth is painful. Change is nothing is as painful as staying stuck somewhere you don't belong."_  
_― **Mandy Hale**_

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" Wisp asked as she spun around. She then caught herself looking up in a mirror. A short, brown-haired girl with large chocolate eyes stared back. Her hair was still braided to the side, but instead of her usual get-up, she tried on Emily's clothes. "I don't think dresses are my kind of thing.." She said playing with the ends of the red skirt. "Don't you have something else?"

"Most of the things I have are girly things Wisp... So no. Not until we go shopping." She froze. "Shopping~" She melted.

Wisp sighed and rolled her eyes. "You sound just like your sister..."

"Do not!" Emily laughed as she lightly pushed Wisp.

"Well, you did take her room when she left... and most of her clothes... and you look like her."

"Okay, okay, I see your point." Emily said as she continued to dig through the closet. "Why don't you try on something pink or purple."

"If its anything, it might as well be blue." Wisp said, floating around Emily's room. "Otherwise, I'll just not show."

Emily shot a look back. "Now, how suspicious does that sound? Hmm?"

"Right.." She landed next to her. "What's that?" She pointed in the back of the closet.

"What?" Emily reached back and pulled out a denim skirt with blue and gray striped leggings. "You know, If you like this, I have a blue sweat shirt to match."

"Yea! Let's stick with sweat shirts." She nodded and started taking off the dress.

Emily laughed as she rummaged through her closet for shoes. "Just be glad it's winter."

"Winter!" She dashed to the window and pulled the curtain so that her head popped out. "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Jack..." She said softly, lightly touching the window with her fragile fingertips.

"Oh, you'll be fine. Let's get you all prettied up!" Emily said pulling Wisp back into the 'Girl World'.

* * *

The harsh winter winds created snow drift on the empty town roads. Upon the snow-filled sidewalk, two chilled girls pushed through the thick snow. "I could just fly us there you know." Wisp said as she used one of Emily's old coats. It was brown and hugged around her hips when it was zipped up.

"Put your hood up." Emily said as she flipped the fluffed out hood on Wisp's head. "You have to try to act normal. So, no ghost things. Got it."

Wisp kept quiet as she walked beside her good friend. She then found herself looking around. The tree's looked larger from the ground. She squinted her eyes as she looked around, Maybe Jack was making his usual rounds?

"What are you looking for?" Emily asked.

"N-Nothing..." Wisp muttered. Her heart twitched with pain as she said that simple little word... Wisp wasn't known to be a liar. "This is going to be so hard..." She said as the two went inside the building. Though it had seemed like an abandoned school house from the outside, but within it was like a workshop of buzzing bee's. It had appeared that the lights were out and many teachers were passing out blankets. "Great.. my first day of school and this happens... I knew this was a bad idea from the start..."

"Oh, don't be a party pooper." Emily said as she slung an arm around her friend's neck. "If it was going to be easy, then everyone would have their high school diploma and be on... their way to get... a PhD.." Her words seemed to trail off. "I.. Uh.. didn't mean it like that."

"Of course not Emily. I understand." Wisp waved a hand. "I'd have my diploma if I wasn't-"

Emily's hand covered Wisp's mouth. "Will you stop with that blabbering hole? You could get caught." Wisp looked up at Emily for several moments and nodded.

"Give me those cards." One voice raised, catching Wisp and Emily's attention. Mr. Kain began picking up the piles of cards laying on the floor. "You should be studying for future tests." plopped a large book down full of mathematical formulas in front of the large group of frowning boys.

"I miss Mr. Hilbertson.." One red-nosed boy muttered as Mr. Kain went to scope out for any 'fun' lurking around.

The young teacher glanced around, his eyes landing on Wisp. For that short moment, he then was off.

Wisp gave an odd look as she watched him go off. "I'm going to go follow him." She whispered.

"Wisp, no. Don't do that." Emily began as she held on Wisp's arm. "Just stay here and entertain the kids with me." She said letting go.

Wisp looked back and sighed. "Okay, fine." Wisp let out a sigh. If this is how things are going to be... then she definitely wont like this idea of joining school. As she made her way over to the kids, she wondered what life would have been like if she didn't rejoin the school program... It's not like they could chase ghosts out... could they? "Hey," Her crisp projected. She then crouched down and lowered her voice. "You guys bored?" Some of them nodded, their head still hung down low. "Why don't," She then lowered her voice to a whisper. "We go in the art room and draw... hmm?" She gave a warm smile. "Do you guys remember where that's at?"

Emily smiled at the thought. Maybe a little drawing will help these kids clear their minds.

"Yeah... but won't we get in trouble?" The small boy asked, rubbing his snot on his jacket.

"Hmm... Maybe..." She looked off. As she glanced out the window, she thought she saw her frosty friend. "Jack...?" She mumbled.

"Niana, aha." Emily pulled Wisp aside. "Now is not the time to be delirious."

"I am not." She stated and folded her arms across her chest.

"Ugh.. whatever. Lets just go to the art room. It's not that far off."

Wisp bent done again. "But we'll have to be sneaky~" She brought her index finger to her lips. "Can you boys handle that?" As she watched them nod, the ghost girl walked off in a simple matter. The group, including Emily, watched. Wisp turned around to see the gawking children. "Scatter."

* * *

**I do not own 'Rise of the Guardians' franchise. This is a fan-fiction that was based on a recent dream. The only characters I own is: Wisp, Emily, Angel, Elizabeth, Sammy, Mr. Kain, and Mr. Shiftwell.**


End file.
